Lynn Loud Sr.
|image = Lynn Loud Sr. vector image.png|Current Lynn Loud Sr.png|Season 1 Young lynn sr.png|Young |voice = Brian Stepanek Grzegorz Kwiecień Gilan Shachaf Oliver Böttcher Luca Ghignone César Garduza Francesc Góngora Philippe Roullier Jeong-Hun Kim Nándor Holl Eduardo Dascar Luís Barros Radik Mukhametzyanov Jiří Ployhar Vinko Štefanać Fathull Hussein (season 2) Alexx Agcaoili Marko Marković Χρήστος Θάνος}} |occupation = (formerly) Dishwasher (formerly) Chef at Aloha Comrade |fullname = Lynn L. Loud, Sr. In Ties That Bind, when Lincoln makes some pancakes for his father, the napkins have his initials. |powers = Parental Authority Baking skills Cooking skills |family = |friends = |enemies = Chunk (sometimes) Park Ranger Stan and Steak |likes = The Orange Iguanas Flippees Pizza}} |dislikes = |pets = Charles (dog) Cliff (cat) Geo (hamster) Walt (canary) Goldie (deceased goldfish) |home = 1216 Franklin Avenue, Royal Woods, Michigan |birthday = 40s"This is worse than the time we ruined his 40th birthday party." -Lynn, "Job Insecurity" |first = "Slice of Life" (hands only) "Driving Miss Hazy" (physical) |quote = "Hey, guys! Papa Loud in the house!"}} Lynn L. Loud, Sr. (or Dad) is the father of Lincoln and his sisters. He is a supporting character in the first season, and a major character from Season 2-present. Personality Lynn Sr. is stern, and often calls a halt to his kids' fights, but he loves and cares about them. He also loves his wife, and often acts playfully romantic towards her. He has been shown to have a childlike side at times, even sometimes taking part in his kids' antics, when it's all in good fun. He's also the more sensitive of the two parents, often necessitating his wife, and stepping in whenever he needs to pull himself together. On a side note, he seems to enjoy jokes and dancing. He is shown to dance on occasions in episodes such as "The Loudest Yard", "Ties That Bind", "Come Sale Away", "House Music", and "Lock 'n' Loud". In addition, it is mentioned in "A Tattler's Tale" that he won a dancing contest and received a disco ball that Lincoln broke. In addition, in "Sleuth or Consequences" he mentions enjoying karaoke. On occasion, he enjoys Luan's jokes, and tries making his own, which appeal to Luan as well, as shown in "Raw Deal". He's also shown to be quite a coward, as he screams and faints at the sight, sound, and idea of spiders, Lana's mud wrestling, horror movies, and Halloween. Appearance Lynn Sr. wears a sea green sweater over a light-green checkered collar and cuffs, and brown slacks. He has a long pointy nose, brown eyebrows, and curly brown hair that is thinning on the top. In "House Music", when he is playing the cowbell, he wears a yellow-striped shirt, and green pants which his underwear was seen. In his youth, he sported a mustache, though he seems to have shaved it by the time he met Rita. His hair was also straighter and parted in the middle. Absences :Total episodes: 51 Shorts *"The Loud House (pilot)" *"Deuces Wild!" Season 1 *"Left in the Dark" (mentioned) *"Get the Message" *"Heavy Meddle" (heard off-screen) *"Making the Case" *"Project Loud House" (mentioned) *"Sound of Silence" *"Space Invader" *"Undie Pressure" *"Linc or Swim" *"Changing the Baby" *"Hand-Me-Downer" (mentioned) *"Butterfly Effect" *"For Bros About to Rock" *"Save the Date" *"Out on a Limo" *"Cereal Offender" (mentioned) *"The Waiting Game" *"Dance, Dance Resolution" *"A Fair to Remember" *"Funny Business" *"Snow Bored" Season 2 *"Intern for the Worse" *"The Old and the Restless" *"Baby Steps" *"Back in Black" *"Patching Things Up" *"Cheater by the Dozen" *"Frog Wild" (mentioned) *"Kick the Bucket List" *"Shell Shock" *"Pulp Friction" *"The Loudest Mission: Relative Chaos" *"Out of the Picture" *"Room with a Feud" *"Back Out There" *"ARGGH! You for Real?" *"Change of Heart" (mentioned) *"Lynner Takes All" *"No Laughing Matter" *"Snow Way Down" *"Snow Way Out" (mentioned) Season 3 *"White Hare" *"Selfie Improvement" *"City Slickers" *"Fandom Pains" *"Teachers' Union" *"Pasture Bedtime" *"Shop Girl" (mentioned) *"What Wood Lincoln Do?" Trivia *Lynn Sr.'s entire face was never shown during the first season. His face was revealed along with Rita's face in the Season 2 premiere, "11 Louds a Leapin'". **This seems to be parodied at the beginning of "Suite and Sour", as the first few seconds of the episode keep their faces hidden, as if their reveal never happened, only to show them afterwards. **Similar to Mr. and Mrs. Turner from The Fairy Odd Parents where their faces aren't shown in the shorts and was officially shown in Season 1. *Luna, Luan, Lynn, and Lisa seem to resemble him the most. *Out of his children, he's the closest to Lincoln, Luna, Luan, Lynn, and Lana. *He is the first character in the series, apart from Lincoln, to speak to the audience. This instance occurred at the end of "It's a Loud, Loud, Loud, Loud, House". *His personality is very similar to that of Tom Harper from , as well as Harold Buttowski from , who are also father characters played by Brian Stepanek. *It is revealed in "House Music", that he used to be in a band, but got kicked out due to playing his cowbell too much, even when they were not practicing. *According to "The Loudest Yard", he used to breakdance. *In "April Fools Rules", his eyes and nose are visible throughout the entire episode. *Of the two Loud parents, he has made more appearances than Rita has. *According to "The Price of Admission", he's afraid of horror movies. *Lynn Sr.'s Russian dubber, Radik Mukhametzyanov, also voices Bobby Santiago. **It's the same in the Hebrew, Korean, and Spanish dubs. *Lynn Sr. is the first supporting character to get an episode centered entirely around him. *There are several episodes that reveal Lincoln and his sisters have inherited some of Lynn Sr.'s habits: **Lincoln - Coming up with strange ideas ("It's a Loud, Loud, Loud, Loud, House", "Fed Up", and "Fool's Paradise"). **Leni - Fear of spiders ("Along Came a Sister"). **Luna - Love for music ("Attention Deficit" and "House Music"), Love of Mick Swagger ("House Music"), and British accent ("Study Muffin" and "L is for Love"). **Luan - Sense of humor ("It's a Loud, Loud, Loud, Loud, House", "Cover Girls", "Lincoln Loud: Girl Guru", "Raw Deal", and "Homespun"). **Lynn Jr. - Love for sports ("Toads and Tiaras" and "Attention Deficit"). *In "Fed Up", it is revealed that Lynn Sr.'s astrological sign is Libra, which means he was born on or somewhere between September 23 and October 22. *The colors and styles of clothing that the Loud and McBride parents wear correspond with each other. Lynn Sr. and Harold both wear sweaters, and brown loafer shoes. They also both have thinning hair. *In "Job Insecurity", it is revealed that: **Lynn Sr. is older than 40. **Lynn Sr. needed a . **Lynn Sr. forbids Leni to get her belly button pierced. **His dream job is to be a chef. ***The latter is somewhat obvious since he is the resident cook of the Loud House. *He has a band with Kotaro called The Clang with Lynn Sr. on the cowbell and Kotaro on keyboard. *In "Rita Her Rights", it is revealed that he doesn't know how to spell "menu", and he thought that there was a letter "Y" in that word. *In "Tripped!", it is revealed that he always carries his cowbell with him. **Lynn Sr.'s Greek dubber, Christos Thanos, also voices Hunter Spector and Bobby. References de:Lynn Loud Sr. es:Lynn Loud Sr. fr:Lynn Loud Sr. he:לין רעש האב id:Lynn Loud Sr. ms:Lynn Loud Sr. pl:Pan Harmidomski pt-br:Lynn Loud Sr. ru:Линн Лауд-старший tl:Lynn Loud Sr. Category:Germans